<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Unbound: Factions by HDTaggart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604150">Harry Potter Unbound: Factions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDTaggart/pseuds/HDTaggart'>HDTaggart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Unbound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gray Harry Potter, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Occlumency (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Rituals, Slytherin Harry Potter, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDTaggart/pseuds/HDTaggart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of reacting, Harry decides he needs to be proactive. Along with studying and training to become the best fighter and Legilimens in Britain, Harry has a plan to build a faction of supporters. Unfortunately he is not the only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Unbound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Visit to Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler Alert: This is the second part of Harry Potter Unbound. While I think for the most part the story should be self contained, it will build on and there will be repeated references throughout this story to the first part, Harry Potter Unbound: Blue Blood. It might not be necessary, but therefore it is probably best to read that first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dobby."</p><p>A soft pop alerted Harry to the elf's presence despite the dark of the night. It was five thirty in the morning, and no one else was awake at the Dursley residence.</p><p>"The Great Wizard Harry Potter called, sir."</p><p>"Shhhh. Don't wake everybody up." Harry frantically whispered. "Did you talk with Hermione? Is everything ready for our plan?"</p><p>"Dobby spoke with Harry Potter's Hermy's elf Winky. Everything be ready."</p><p>"Okay, then apply your disguise on me, and pop me over to our meeting point."</p><p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p><p>Several hours later, just before lunch, a couple of unremarkable teenagers waked on Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Knockturn Alley was kind of disappointing." the girl with long, very straight hair said as they left that alley.</p><p>"I kind of hoped for more, too, but at least it had more than Flourish &amp; Blotts. I mean they did not even have the books we found about rituals and Legilimency." the blond boy her age replied. "And don't forget the supplies. We might not need them immediately, but they should be useful once we get to actually performing some rituals. It's good I have my winnings from the Tournament. We could not afford this stuff otherwise."</p><p>"You're right. The two ritual books look like they should be interesting. If they are what I think they are, they will clarify the theory behind creating new rituals. At least a bit. The lack of resources here just shows you how amazing the Hogwarts library is" the girl said with reverence. "Especially the restricted section."</p><p>"I would also guess that to get a full look at all that Knockturn Alley offers, you have to have some kind of familiarity with the store owner. They probably don't just sell the highly illegal stuff to any bloke of the street. I'm kind of surprised that we even found all the things we did." The boy said, "I guess its because all we found has some legitimate use."</p><p>"I don't think we would be able to explain why <em>we</em> have a legitimate use for them, though."</p><p>"Speaking of legitimate use, how were you able to get access to the restricted section of the Library?"</p><p>"Professor Flitwick trusts me. I am his best student after all." Hermione said, slightly cocky. "I'm sure he would not believe you if you told him I was not researching for papers."</p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p>"Have I told you that he made me fifth year prefect?"</p><p>The two came close to the little pub that they had picked for lunch. Harry understood in a moment that Hermione had changed the subject due to the possibility of being overheard. "Congratulations Hermione, I really had never any doubt that you would be prefect."</p><p>"I have been on the top of our class every year, he really had no choice in the matter."</p><p>"What do you mean? Grades are not the only thing the Head of House has to go by." Harry said.</p><p>"The boy and the girl with highest average grade in each class is the prefect." Hermione said. "At lest in Ravenclaw. Is that not how Slytherin does it?"</p><p>"No, Snape just picks whomever he wants to."</p><p>Hermione frowned. "So he can just pick who he likes? That doesn't seem objective."</p><p>Well, this year I can objectively say that Malfoy will be prefect."</p><p>"What?" Hermione's frown deepened. "It will be a pain to work with him. Do you know who will be the girl prefect?"</p><p>"I can only guess. Either it will be Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass. Greengrass is not bad. I have actually befriended her younger sister. Parkinson you can imagine yourself."</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "I'll deal with it when it becomes clear. Anyway, it is interesting how the houses have different traditions. I wonder how Hufflepuff and Gryffindor pick their prefects."</p><p>At this point the two had choose what to eat. Harry went with fish and chips, while Hermione picked a healthier salad and soup option.</p><p>They sat down for to enjoy their lunch. Their conversation drifted to what they had done over the summer.</p><p>"With all this shopping we have yet to talk about the summer." Hermione said. "Have you done anything exiting?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, the usual. Gardening…"</p><p>"How have you dealt with … what happened … at the third task?"</p><p>"I don't think I want to spoil the day with that." Harry suddenly got a far away look. Truth be told he had not completely gotten over the death of his friend. To see her die, … disappear … He had just become better at burying it. And so he deflected. "I have been getting the Daily Prophet through Dobby."</p><p>"It has been weird having Winky around. I feel guilty about letting them help so much for no pay, but she keeps insisting that since Hogwarts is empty through the summer, she needs to help me, her Mistress. I hate when she calls me Mistress. She even came with the wages from Hogwarts. She left them on top of my desk, and I don't know what to do with it. Winky wont take it, says I rented her out, and so it belongs to me."</p><p>"You could just use it for S.P.E.W., if you still are doing that."</p><p>"Good idea. I have been thinking how I can re-purpose S.P.E.W. to not free elves, since they don't survive that, but to help to improve their treatment." Hermione's brows furrowed, then cleared up. "Anyway, how has runes worked for you?"</p><p>They proceeded to talk for the next half hour about summer home work and their independent studies. Mostly they talked about runes, and how much Harry learned about them. Hermione was pleased with Harry's progress, she hoped that in future rituals he would be able to help her prepare the circle. One only needed to know runes, not ritual theory, to write them with sand or blood on the floor. They also talked a little about Defense. Harry wanted to ask her how she had handled the Legilimency exercises, but in the public setting he did not dare to. Then their conversation shifted to Hermione's summer.</p><p>"Our summer trip was very strange. We spend a week in the French Riviera and then a week in Rome. I liked those places, the Mediterranean coast is beautiful, and the Magical enclave in Rome is fascinating. Did you know that even though Muggle Italy united in 1871, wizards in it Italy still have their city-states?" But my parents are … growing apart. We barely did anything together aside from the actual travel. And the entire time that they were in the same room they argued." Hermione's eyes became watery. "I don't know how they can stand it. Before Hogwarts we always were together for these things. We would visit museums, the sights and just spend time together. Now I mostly saw my dad head to the bar and I think my mom, … I don't know what my mom did during our trip. I don't know why they even went."</p><p>Harry reached out to hold her hand. Having no real experience with family, Harry had no idea what to say, so he just tried to express that he was there for her.</p><p>Hermione tried to make a shaky laugh. She tried to get to a more positive subject. "At least it helped me in learning French and Italian. Since I went everywhere by myself, I had to really apply myself to them, and I think it bore fruit. I don't think I am anywhere near fluent, but I can make a decent conversation happen."</p><p>"That's great, Hermione." Harry tried to be encouraging.</p><p>But Hermione did not let go of the sour mood. For the next fifteen minutes he just tried to comfort her as she poured out her fear of how her parents relationship was going. Towards the end she shifted to her relationship with Ron Weasley. Apparently after a few Quidditch letters in the beginning of the summer, Ron had stopped writing her, despite numerous letters from her. Harry was not surprised at this development. He remembered warning Hermione that he did not see her as very compatible with Ron. He also held his own hopes in the back of his heart. Despite this he only tried to listen, and to comfort her, less with words, he didn't know what to say anyway, but with his presence.</p><p>After this heavy topic Hermione went to the bathroom to clean up a little.</p><p>When Hermione had returned, the two got up and went towards Fortescue's, to get a little desert before leaving to Muggle London. As they walked, Harry started talking once more: "Hermione, I have been thinking a lot. When I look at the past four years, I have come to some conclusions."</p><p>"That you need to have a peaceful year for once?"</p><p>"I wish." Harry rolled his eyes. "No, last year Moody warned me before the Tournament that I was one who always attracted trouble, and that I had to learn to live with it. To embrace it even. So, this summer, while gardening, I have been thinking. How do I do that?"</p><p>"Is that not why you study Legilimency and Defense?"</p><p>"Of course, but even those someone else made me start. I need to do more. I have been thinking, if I am alone I can not possibly be was well prepared as if I had a team behind me."</p><p>Hermione looked at him seriously. "Harry, you know you have me."</p><p>"I know. Thank you." Harry was serious too. Then he scratched his head. "But I was thinking. I need more than one friend. I need a core of trusted … associates, and a bigger group of … I need network of intelligence asets. I don't want to be surprised so much. I need to make sure I have the information … I don't want to be constantly surprised again. Both Moody and Snape taught me that in a battle you have to be proactive. Well, with Voldemort back, we are now again at war. If you have to be proactive in a battle, you surely have to be proactive in a war." Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, who had also stopped now. "What I am saying, is that I want to build a network of infromants throughout Wizarding Britain. And I am asking you to help me."</p><p>"Do you have a plan?"</p><p>"I've been thinking a lot. I have some ideas."</p><p>"What would I do?"</p><p>"For now you would be my stronghold in Ravenclaw House, and my informer on the prefects. You would coordinate with the associates that I intend to find in those two circles."</p><p>"We would stay friends, right."</p><p>"Of course!" Harry was not confused, but almost hurt. "I want to always be your friend. This does not change that. This will just be how we expand our influence and prepare for what is to come. It is to make sure we can remain together, … as friends."</p><p>"Okay, Harry. You will have to give me more details on how this will work, but never forget, I'm with you."</p><p>The two resumed walking. As they reached Gringotts plaza in front of the bank. Harry felt a chill come over him. He wondered why that would be, it was a hot summer day. He looked over to Hermione, and noticed that she too was shivering.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>The sky still appeared cloudless as before, but everything was covered in shadows.</p><p>The crowd around them grew restless. Any moment now it would go into panic.</p><p>Then the source of the disturbance became apparent: Hundreds of Dementors came into sight, and began to descend on the crowd.</p><p>Harry felt the familiar chill, he heard the the cries of the crowd and the trampling of the feet. A real stampede had started to the three exits of the plaza.</p><p>Harry right hand grabbed Hermione's and he tugged her along, to try to follow the crowd and stay out of harms way. He hoped someone older would cast the Patronus spell<em>. </em>After all, there were enough adults around, and he did not want to risk blowing his cover. Dobby and Winky had spend a lot of effort to allow Hermione and him to come here unrecognized.</p><p>But it was not meant to be. He saw the Dementors come closer and closer. The crowd just panicked more, as a Dementor closed in on a target. The target, a middle aged wizard fell down unconscious.</p><p>The Dementor bowed down, as countless other Dementors found their own targets. It began the soul sucking process that was called 'a Dementor's kiss.'</p><p>Harry could not stand by and watch dozens of witches and wizards loose their soul. He quickly passed Hermione's hand from his right to his left hand and pulled his wand out with his right, his wand hand.</p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum!</em>" He bellowed as he recalled his happiest moments.</p><p>His faithful stag Patronus formed and instantly charged at the Dementor by the unconscious wizard. The creature instantly shrieked back in terror of the powerful guardian.</p><p>The crowd let out a collective sigh of relieve. And even started to clap and cheer a little, as Harry's Patronum charged and repulsed the Dementors. It had a little difficulty in herding them together, since they had spread out so much, but it had no problem preventing any of the pedestrians from being harmed.</p><p>A minute after what would have been too late to save all, twenty Aurors popped onto the plaza. Moments later they added at least ten Patronum guardians to Harry's, and ended the threat within seconds.</p><p>Harry released his spell, and his loyal guardian dissipated. The Aurors herded the Dementors into boxes, and presumably brought them to Azkaban.</p><p>Harry did not care, where they went, he just wanted to disappear. Hermione realized this, and pulled him into a little side alley and called Winky. The two gave each other a quick good bye hug, and with the help of their elves, quickly returned to their respective homes.</p><p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p><p>The following day was not a happy one. Petunia had not been pleased that Harry had disappeared without a warning for most of a day. Harry had left a note on the kitchen table, but that did not appease the wrath of the Dursleys. In the previous evening, Harry had not eaten dinner. Vernon had looked like he was about to beat up Harry, but Dumbledore's warning from years before, held him of. Or maybe it was that Harry was now a better fighter then him.</p><p>Regardless, today had been grueling. He had worked the entire day without a meal. Mostly in the yard, but also in the basement.</p><p>Now Harry lay exhausted and hungry in his bed. Just to add insult, he was not allowed to shower. He expected tomorrow to go similarly.</p><p>It had been worth seeing Hermione and doing the 'school shopping,' but Harry could not wait to leave this house. Anything would be better.</p><p>The soft pop of Dobby alerted him to his presence. Suddenly there was the smell of shepherds pie in the room.</p><p>With a grunt of "Thank you, Dobby." Harry attacked the meal.</p><p>It was not until the meal was in his stomach that Harry saw the Daily Prophet and its headlines:</p><p>
  <em>Aurors Save Diagon Alley from Dementor Attack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Countless Dementors find Diagon Alley and attack innocent school shoppers. Twenty brave Aurors arrived within minutes of Dementor alarm. Zero casualties occurred. DMLE starts inquiry into cause of loose Dementors. </em>
</p><p>Harry read the paper with disgust. The Ministry claimed all credit in preventing the Dementor kissing of who knows how many souls. But they rejected any responsibility for the attack. The whole paper seemed to be intent on showing how great the Ministry was and that Wizarding Britain was lucky to have such a competent Minister.</p><p>This was why he needed his own network. He needed to know what was behind this drivel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the typical shop at Diagon Alley chapter, I hope it nevertheless started this story, hopefully not with too big of an info dump.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry shoved his way past several Ravenclaws. As he pushed passed them he could finally see who was actually involved in this altercation. Several older Ravenclaws passed around the trunk of a small, blond girl Harry knew to be Luna Lovegood. The only other student Harry recognized was the seeker of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. She didn't participate directly, but just stood by and laughed with the rest of them.</p><p>While Harry had not been able to practice with his wand over the summer, he had not been lazy. His seeker reflexes had only been honed by hours of physical exertion. Before the group knew what was happening, Harry snatched the trunk away from them.</p><p>"Should you not be doing something?" Harry looked pointedly at the Prefects badge on Chang's chest.</p><p>The pretty Prefect frowned and stammered, "Huh, right, move along people."</p><p>Harry just shook his head. Part one of his plan complete, now came part two. He felt a little guilty as he turned to Luna. "How are you Luna, do you want to join me in my compartment?"</p><p>Luna looked with big eyes at Harry. "I'd love to."</p><p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p><p>After initial chatter about their expectations for the upcoming year, both Harry and Luna turned to reading, and a companionable silence settled.</p><p>Ten minutes after the train started, Hermione Granger peeked in.</p><p>"Here you are Harry." Hermione entered the compartment. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. She had clearly cried, and also clearly washed up to try to hide it.</p><p>"Hermione are you all right?"</p><p>"I'm fine." She gruffly responded. Instead of elaborating, she looked inquisitively to Luna, who was reading <em>The Quibbler, </em>upside down.</p><p>"How did the prefects meeting go?" Harry asked.</p><p>"As good as it could have, with Malfoy and Parkinson there. Angelina Johnson and Roger Davies will make a decent head team. We just spoke of the responsibilities, and how we will divide the different duties."</p><p>Hermione did not seem to want to elaborate too much, and a short and much more uncomfortable silence filled the compartment.</p><p>"I assume you already know each other, since you are in the same house, but just to be formal, Hermione, may I introduce you to Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is my good friend Hermione." Harry stumbled through an overly elaborate introduction. He was trying to lead the conversation to somewhere that would take Hermione's mind off whatever had her upset. He wanted to ask her more about that, but Luna was clearly not close enough for Hermione to share right now.</p><p>"I'm not your friend, Harry?" Luna seemed to have caught on Harry's objective. She tried to lighten the mood. "I thought we were close enough for you to ask me to the Yule Ball!"</p><p>"If we want to get too particular about it, I think we are acquaintances at this stage. After all, you did say 'no' to me."</p><p>"How many girls did you ask out? Luna, Fleur, myself… any others?" Hermione entered the teasing.</p><p>"To be honest Fleur was the sixth or seventh." Harry was a bit red. He did not like where this was going.</p><p>It was a valiant attempt, but this made the room suddenly very uncomfortable. Harry was not sure why, apart from his embarrassment, it seemed to be a lighthearted topic.</p><p>Luna came to the rescue: "So have you read the newest <em>Quibbler?</em> The Ministry is over run by the Rotfang Society. My dad thought that they would be loosing the next generation, but it looks like they are able to recruit new members."</p><p>"What is the Rotfang Society?" Harry had never heard from them.</p><p>"I thought everybody knew about them. <em>The Quibbler</em> often writes about it." Luna responded. "Albert, Lord of Rotfang was an average wizard who in the nineteenth century advocated for the eradication of exceptionally dangerous wizards by using dark magic and gum disease. He build a secret society to apply his theories to the wizarding government. They took over the Ministry, and his society has control of it to this day."</p><p>"And what does Percy Weasleys have to do with that?" Hermione asked skeptically.</p><p>"This summer, Percy was made the secretary of Madam Bones, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. It makes him the youngest wizard to hold such a key position in a long time. And the only way that he could have moved up to be the right hand of the most important director of the Ministry was if he became a member of this society."</p><p>"Wow, that's impressive. After only one year out of Hogwarts, and he already moved up that much." Harry commented, "But I'm not that surprised. Bones was very impressed with Percy, at the … end of the last task. Even Moody recommended him."</p><p>"I read about that too, but the <em>Daily Prophet </em>did not say anything about the Rotfang Society." Hermione chimed in.</p><p>"Well the <em>Prophet</em> is just the propaganda paper of the Ministry." Luna stated categorically. "Just look how they covered the whole Triwizard Tournament. No probing questions about mismanagement. Nothing questioning the Ministry's account of the last task. My dad has been digging all summer about the death of Fleur Delacour, but for once no one is speaking."</p><p>Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Once again the oath prevented Harry from saying anything and loyalty to Dumbledore sealed Hermione's lips on the subject. "Maybe you are right about the <em>Prophet</em>. It is rather one sided. I have my doubts about the Rotfang conspiracy, however."</p><p>"Speaking of the papers, their report on the Dementor attack in Diagon Alley was a bit strange, no?" Harry tried to steer the conversation away from controversial topics.</p><p>"They lied out of their … bottoms." Hermione started fuming. "The Aurors claimed all credit, but if you had not been there, several people would have been kissed!"</p><p>"You were the mysterious savior of Diagon Alley?" Luna asked, "Dad and I were looking for the real story. We found lots of descriptions of a blond guy, where you there under glamours?"</p><p>"Yes, we were there incognito." Harry answered. "Which is why I would like you to keep my name out of the <em>Quibbler</em>. It was nice to discover Diagon Alley without being starred at."</p><p>"All right, my dad will be a bit disappointed, but we keep our sources safe. At least we can confirm the ineptitude of the Ministry. So, you know the Patronus charm. Can you teach it to me?"</p><p>"We'll see about it. Maybe we'll have time." Harry was much more positive inside. That would be a nice carrot to build his network.</p><p>"Harry, did you get a letter for underage use of magic?" Hermione asked, "I was nervous if that blew our cover."</p><p>"It should not have." Luna answered. "In places filled with magic, like Diagon Alley, the trace does not work well, so usually the ban of underage use of magic is enforced there by people watching. And by children not knowing this tidbit."</p><p>"But in the commotion that was not on anybody's mind." Hermione got it. Then she frowned. "What about the homes there? Do the children not sneak some charms in their rooms?"</p><p>"That depends on the parents. I would venture to guess that children in the magical world do get more practice then Muggle raised. It's one reason I like visiting Knockturn Alley. They don't care about the law there." Luna stated. "You can just practice in some corners, but you have to be careful to keep away from the hags."</p><p>Hermione brightened up, ideas clearly forming for next summer. But Harry wanted to return to the Dementors. "Do you know what was behind the attack? Why were the Dementors there and not at Azkaban?"</p><p>"The <em>Prophet </em>had no explanation. They just spoke of some 'unfortunate accident.'" Hermione said.</p><p>"<em>The Quibbler</em> is much more reliable. It says that the Rotfang Society is behind it. It wants to remind people that a strong Ministry helps everyone."</p><p>"They threaten the lives of countless wizards and witches to make a point?" Harry asked doubting.</p><p>"I do think the Ministry has to be behind it in some way." Hermione defended Luna. "I would think magic makes most functions of the Ministry rather gratuitous. They need to make clear that they have a purpose in other ways."</p><p>"The Ministry does have secrets, I'm just not sure this is one of them." Harry said. "But I would be interested in reading the article."</p><p>Luna smiled proudly at that, and handed over the newspaper. Harry quickly read the relevant article. He did not find any tangible proof for the Rotfang Society, but since he saw how the <em>Daily Prophet </em>lied about the events, he put more stock in the <em>Quibbler.</em></p><p>Meanwhile Hermione and Luna began talking about poetry. Apparently, Hermione had begun writing poetry as a hobby this summer, and Luna shared this passion. Harry listened a little bit to them.</p><p>He discovered that poetry was not for him.</p><p>"I'm going to look for Mafalda, see you." He informed the two and left.</p><p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p><p>After a short search Harry found several Weasleys and a Greengrass in a compartment two wagons forward. Usually the Weasleys' red heads drew the attention, but the after effect of the blood harvesting ritual left Mafalda with blue hair and made her the visual center to any crowd she was part of.</p><p>"Hello, how are you all, mind if I join you for a little while?" Harry asked as he entered the compartment.</p><p>"Come right in oh mighty Champion." One of the twins beckoned.</p><p>"A friend of my cousin is a friend of mine." The other added.</p><p>Harry sat down next to the two twins. On the other side, Ginny sat next to the window, next to her was Mafalda, and by the door was Isolde Greengrass. With Harry's presence, the compartment was now filled.</p><p>"So how was the summer of Hogwarts' triumphant Champion?" the first twin added.</p><p>"I think I was the first to ask how you are?" Harry joked back. "But, summer was uneventful." Harry decided to not mention Knockturn or Diagon Alley. "I studied my books, and worked in the yard. How about you? Did you have more fun?"</p><p>"You read your textbooks?" The right twin was aghast. "I thought, you knew better."</p><p>"Truth be told we were not much better." Ginny chimed in. "We helped Mafalda with catching up. The ministry gave a special dispensation of the restrictions for underage magic, just for the Burrow. It was fun."</p><p>"So, you caught up?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but we went through most of the books, besides potions." Mafalda said. Harry was sad to see her withdrawn. Apparently even the twins had not been able to bring the fun loving firsty back.</p><p>"What about your parents. Were you able to see them, while you were at the Burrow?"</p><p>"My parents could come most weekends." She again answered curtly.</p><p>"Have your wounds healed?" Harry was digging very hard here.</p><p>"I'm better." Mafalda did not seem to want to dwell on it, but after a moment of hesitation, she elaborated. "I have to take five potions a day to close the wound. My back is slowly closing up. The hole is almost gone, but it leaves behind this blueish skin that is very sensitive. The healers say that I might have that for the rest of my life."</p><p>That had gotten the biggest response so far. She clearly was worried about it. Harry wondered if there was a ritual they could do to help. The healers might not have studied illegal magic, even if it could help. He would have to talk to Hermione about it.</p><p>"Mafalda has been doing amazingly. Most would not have been able to pick up after such dreadful torture. She will come back strong." Isolde tried to cheer up her friend.</p><p>"I know, I took too long to find you last year." Harry berated himself. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. I'm great at DADA and I'll find whatever else you need."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry, I know you did all you could. …"</p><p>At that moment, Malfoy burst open the door and laughed. "Blue is even dumber as a hair color than red, Weasley." His bookends peaked into the room behind him.</p><p>Before he had even finished his tasteless joke, Harry pointed his wand at the offending ponce. A few moments later the three older Weasleys and Isolde joined with their wands.</p><p>"Would you like to repeat that, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"I could give you all detention for drawing wands! At a prefect, no less!" Malfoy sputtered. Despite his grand words, he edged out of the compartment. He did not seem to have expected such a dramatic response.</p><p>A moment later he stalked down the corridor.</p><p>Harry sighed. Did Malfoy have to make these asinine appearances every year during the train ride. He seemed to pried himself on them. Did he think he had to make up for lost time during the summer?</p><p>To everybody's surprise, Goyle stayed behind for a second. He lowered his head conspiratorially, and lowered his voice, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Weasley. I'm glad to see you are doing better. Sorry about the boss, he is dumber then me sometimes."</p><p>After these surprisingly kind words, Goyle ducked out of the compartment and run after his 'boss.'</p><p>The six in the compartment looked at each other dumbstruck. 'What was that?'</p><p>"Well, that was nice." Ginny said after a second. "Who would have thought that the muscle could think for himself."</p><p>"It is definitely a first for me. I have never seen them say anything remotely useful." Harry said.</p><p>Harry stayed in the compartment for another twenty minutes. They had a nice conversation about expectations of the upcoming year and about Quidditch, and then returned to Hermione and Luna.</p><p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p><p>It was already turning dark, when there was another knock on the door. Harry had been dozing off, but jumped quickly into being alert.</p><p>The head of Slytherin's Quidditch captain peaked into the room. "There you are, Potter. I have been looking for you. Mind if Warrington and I come in for a little bit?"</p><p>Without a clear answer Montague and Warrington entered.</p><p>"Sure, if you don't mind the presence of my friends, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."</p><p>"As long as it does not affect your Quidditch skills, I don't care what scum you associate with, Potter." Montague said as he sat down next to Harry. Warrington sat down next to Luna, who was next to Hermione. "I just wanted to hear from you, that you are ready for the upcoming season. I know it's been a while since we all played. That bloody tournament wrecked last year."</p><p>"Language!" Hermione said reflexively, before turning red when both Slytherin guests looked at her … amused.</p><p>"Please forgive me, fair lady." Montague responded after a second, with a big flourish and a bigger smirk on his face. "Please tell me you have flown since our last match." He said turning again to Harry.</p><p>"I have touched my broom several times since then, but I am a bit rusty. I was quite busy last year, with the Tournament and all." Harry reminded him.</p><p>"Fair enough, I'll just have to make practice harder, to make up for that failure." Montague deadpanned.</p><p>"I'll remind you that I did fine the first year, and I had never used a broom to fly before then."</p><p>"Yea, sure, but was the competition as good as this year?" Warrington entered the conversation. "I don't know about Seeker, but all four houses are staked this year."</p><p>"What is your estimation of the Seeker position?" Montague added.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, it will be competitive. All Seekers are returning from two years ago." Harry shook his head. "It looks like this will be a hell of a year for Seekers. The other three all were good last season, and only could get better."</p><p>"Who will be your biggest challenge?" Warrington asked.</p><p>"Hard to tell. I don't know who improved the most. Based on the fact Chang had OWL's last year, she probably didn't spend the same time on Quidditch, as the other two. Diggory and Ginny are both very driven. I think they have professional aspirations. It's Diggory's last year, so based on that, I'm going to say he'll be the most motivated. He'll have to have a good showing if he wants to make it to the pros. But they all will be hard. What about the teams as a whole?"</p><p>"Apart from Diggory and Abercrombie, Hufflepuff lost its entire team over the last two years. Ravenclaw has almost as much to rebuild. Gryffindor will have the most experienced team. They will only have to replace Wood. Which will be hard. He is a maniac in the sky and is now with Puddlemere United, I think." Montague said.</p><p>"Who do we have to replace?" Harry asked. "Bole and Derrick, right? Anyone else?"</p><p>"No, just the two beaters." Montague said. "Should not be too hard. I have my eyes out already. Malfoy was saying Goyle and Crabbe. What do you think?"</p><p>"They seem to be of the right composition." Harry thought of their brunt way. "If they win the try out, they should be on the team, if not, whoever wins should. Give it to the best. The beaters need to fit into our tactics. Speaking of tactics, I've been thinking, could I not be involved a bit more in the Chaser play?"</p><p>"You think you are ready to be a 'chasing Seeker?'" Montague seemed conflicted between excitement and disbelieve. "In the pros, it is fairly common for seekers to be involved part of the time with the chasers. But it is risky if you are not ready for it. It's hard to be contributing to chaser play and finding the Snitch. A chasing Seeker has to be hyper alert to be successful. I would not be opposed to practice it a little and introduce it slowly. You are a prodigy at seeking after all. But it would be something we introduce slowly. Could be a secret weapon of sorts." At that he looked dubiously at the two Ravenclaws.</p><p>"I have had some ideas for plays, where I could occasionally swoop in and help the chasers, but would keep my main focus on the Snitch." Harry said.</p><p>"I'll look up some stuff. All Chasers and you are very experienced, even Malfoy, I'll definitely look at it. If we can make it work it might just be the edge we need to win the cup." Montague thought out loud.</p><p>"I could probably get some ideas from Flint. We have been in contact, and I think he is a genius at figuring out Quidditch plays." Warrington added.</p><p>"Sounds like, we have a plan. I'll let you know about practice time and what not." Montague finished their visit.</p><p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p><p>Not much later, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The students made their way to the castle, straight to the Welcoming Feast. Just before the Harry's group from the train entered the Great Hall, Harry spied Snape.</p><p>"Go on without me, I have to talk with Snape for a moment." He waved Hermione and Luna to continue on without him, and went to his Head of House. Snape was scanning the incoming crowd for signs of trouble.</p><p>"Professor Snape, could I have a moment of your time?"</p><p>"Of course Potter, what do you want?"</p><p>"Sir, I know before the summer you said that you will not continue our lessons. I have studied on my own since, and I would like to show you that I would not be a big burden on your time. Could I show you?"</p><p>Snape sighed and erected a quick privacy shield. "Potter, you know as well as anyone that the situation in Wizarding Britain has drastically changed at the end of the last school year. That is why I will be unable to help you with this. Again, I can only encourage you to continue your self study. This is the last I want to hear from you about this."</p><p>Snape quickly took down the privacy shield and moved on to monitor the students again.</p><p>Harry was a bit miffed that he had been rebuffed again. He moved on to the Great Hall for the feast, and wondered how he could further sharpen his fighting skills. Sparring with Theo would help, but he needed a greater challenge to truly improve.</p><p>The sorting was even less engaging then the year before. The only name that stuck out to Harry was the first one, Abercrombie, Euan, who got sorted into Gryffindor. The reason Harry noticed it, besides the fact that it was first, was that he shared the last name with Aspen Abercrombie, one of the Hufflepuff Chasers.</p><p>Other than that, the feast passed by uneventful. Harry enjoyed the company of Theo, Mafalda and the Greengrass' sisters, as well as the delicious cooking of the Hogwarts elves.</p><p>But of course this being Hogwarts, there had to be something strange to start any year.</p><p>The Headmaster began his usual announcements after dessert: "I would like to begin the announcements with a warm welcome back of Mafalda Weasley. We are all very glad that she has safely returned."</p><p>Short applause erupted.</p><p>"It is late, so I'll make the announcements brief, otherwise I'll fall asleep making them. In order to make Hogwarts safer, fifteen more items, including several potions have been placed on the banned items list. Please consult Mr. Filch for the complete list. The forbidden forest remains forbidden.</p><p>"To our great surprised, we also have a new DADA teacher. May I introduce to you Madam Umbridge, who comes to us at the urging of the Minister."</p><p>A short, stout woman stood up at the Head table. She was so short and stout that it was hard to tell that she had risen. A lackluster round of applause made its way through the room.</p><p>"Please go…" Professor Dumbledore was about to dismiss the students.</p><p>"Hem, hem." Madam Umbridge coughed a very fake and grating cough to get attention.</p><p>"All right Madam, if you would like to share some words…" Dumbledore genially responded, and sat down with a serene smile.</p><p>"Children, it is my pleasure to help you learn this year." Umbridge looked around with a sugary smile. "But teaching is only part of why I am here. In my regular job, I work closely with the Minister for Magic. We, in the Minister's office, have for many years looked with concern at Britain's premier school of magic. We have been observing unusual events and heard many disturbing rumors." At this point she looked straight at Harry. "I know rumors are like smoke in the air, very hazy. So, for the time, we felt that a path of restrain in our dealings with the school would be best. The events of last year, however, have taught us that we need to pay closer attention.</p><p>"Given this background, I have been given the mandate to make this school safe again. Minister Fudge personally guaranteed me all means necessary to accomplish this. You will likely see some Aurors patrolling the grounds. The DADA text has also been adjusted to conform to the new expectations.</p><p>"I think with your cooperation, we will quickly find that the Ministry is the suitable way of keeping Wizarding Britain safe. Thank you."</p><p>Umbridge sat down, and Dumbledore quickly dismissed the students?</p><p>"What was that supposed to mean?" Harry asked Theo quietly as they left to go to the Dungeons.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure, but I think Fudge wants to make sure that we all remain docile sheep." Theo replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just read a cool story. I think it is my new favorite of Rorschach's Blot's storys: Make a Wish! I think it is the most entertaining independent 'Harry goes and has a fun summer' story I have read in a while. Anyway, please review! Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Classes Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knocked on the door of Professor Babbling's classroom. It was Sunday, before the classes started, and he had an appointment with the Ancient Runes professor.</p>
<p>"Come in." He heard from behind the door.</p>
<p>"Thank you for meeting with me on a Sunday." Harry began as he entered the room.</p>
<p>"I was immediately curious. It is rare for a student who is not in my class to even address me, let alone ask for a meeting. What brings you here, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"Hermione Granger has introduced me to Ancient Runes, and I have studied it for a while now. I would like to drop Divination and replace it with Runes. What would I have to do to make that happen." Harry tried to get right to the point.</p>
<p>"That is unusual question. How about you show me where you are at, and we'll go from there." Babbling waved her wand at the black board, and a list of five runes alphabets were on the board. "First very basic, write all the runes you know in the right category. Along with the equivalent Latin letter."</p>
<p>Harry did as he was instructed. Babbling resumed whatever paperwork she had been working on.</p>
<p>Five minutes later Harry had written what he knew on the board.</p>
<p>"Lets see," Professor Babbling got up to inspect the black board. "Very interesting. You made no mistakes with the Phoenician alphabet, Elder Futhark and Anglo-Saxon Futhorc, but with Younger and Modified Futhark you only got the runes right that they have in common with the older forms. Curious, curious, we usually teach the simpler systems first. This way, the students get a good base, and it allows us to make early applications work, to motivate them."</p>
<p>Harry grinned, "You see, Hermione taught me what she found interesting." Harry left out that that was heavily centered around rituals. "She favors the more complex systems, it seems."</p>
<p>"What about rune grammar, how far are you with that?"</p>
<p>Harry and Professor Babbling discussed the grammar of runes for the next fifteen minutes. By grammar was meant the proper way of arranging runes to obtain a desired outcome. Harry had no idea how he was doing. He knew some answers and didn't others. Sometimes Babbling seemed positively surprised, at other times, she had a disappointed look in her face.</p>
<p>"I will talk to Professors Dumbledore and Snape tonight. I think you will fit in with Ancient Runes II. You consistently skipped the basic material but you already know some of the material we will cover in that class. I think this will allow you to be both challenged enough in class, and some time to cover the Younger and Modified Futhark that you will need for the OWLs. The OWLs are actually why I want to have you in that class. Your intermediate proficiency is good enough to be in the OWL's class, but that would not give you time to learn the newer scripts, which would leave you unprepared for the Ancient Runes OWL. I also want you to get some hands on experience with the first project, which is in Runes II. Depending how you do, we will see where you are at the end of this year."</p>
<p>Harry smiled widely, "Thank you for this chance, Professor."</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry sat, waiting for the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts to start their first class. Harry did not know what to expect. His initial two years had taught him little about Defense, but the last two had been fairly good. Both Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody had been competent teachers. And both had helped him in their own ways. Lupin had taught him the Patronus and Moody had started his private pursuit of magical combat.</p>
<p>So there was precedent for good Defense teachers.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the new text book looked far to theoretical for his liking. Nor was the speech by the Senior Undersecretary at the opening feast very encouraging.</p>
<p>Additionally, while Harry did not want to judge a book by the cover, the new DADA professor also did not appear to be a prime example of Wizarding health. As he had learned form Moody last year, a fit body is necessary for all types of combat, even magical. It is true that your magical ability was independent from physical ability, but in a fight one had to be mobile.</p>
<p>"Hem, hem." The toad like witch silenced the class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Children, as I stated just a few days ago, the Ministry has looked closer at the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum. We will be using the result of this closer look, this year. One example is the new text book. You will find that it is a lot less violent. Before you complain about that, let me explain why we thought this was appropriate for defense. The statistics of the Aurors Office show that over the last ten years, ninety-seven percent of incidents were caused by the person 'defending' themselves. We think it therefore prudent to give you primarily a sound grounding in the theory behind a proper response. With that in mind I would like you to read the introduction right now. We will discuss it in fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>Harry groaned, it did not look to be a good year for DADA.</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry looked around.</p>
<p>Ancient Runes II was definitely going to be different.</p>
<p>The teacher was a young Bathsheda Babbling. She was very energetic and full of fervor for her subject. A far cry from the stern McGonagall or the cantankerous Snape.</p>
<p>Additionally, there were only ten students, including Harry. Unlike most classes, all four houses were present. Four Ravenclaws, one of both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and two students from Slytherin.</p>
<p>Since the students were a year younger, he only knew the names of two. Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass.</p>
<p>The fourth years looked curiously at Harry since he had entered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Potter is in the right room. He convinced me that he is able to learn the material. He has had a half year of self study, and determined that runes would be a better use of his time than Divination." There were several snorts at that last statement as well as some surprised looks at Harry. He guessed they had not considered him to be the 'studying type.'</p>
<p>After all were seated Professor Babbling continued. "This year we will complete our study of all mayor runic systems, and go more in depth in their grammar and uses. This will take up most of our time in class. In order to make sure that you don't treat runes in a merely academic manner, we will also have a project, in which you will apply your new found knowledge. For the project, I will pair you up with a student outside your house. I want to encourage some inter house cooperation. Please let me know, if you have any preferences. In this project you will develop a simple device using runes. Please come up with some ideas by the next class. I'll discuss the individual projects with each group to ensure that it is an attainable goal."</p>
<p>With this short introduction, the energetic professor launched her lecture. For the first half hour she gave a short review of what they should remember from last year. Harry was pleased to see, the only area of real concern were the simpler runic systems. He was also very happy to note that they were in fact much simpler.</p>
<p>The remainder of the class was spent on runic grammar, the proper way of arranging runes to get the desired results.</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>In the few free moments Harry could find, he had scouted out Hogwarts like never before. He was on the look out for potential recruits for his network.</p>
<p>On the walks, he had even found two new secret passages. One started under the hump of the statue of the hump-backed witch. He discovered that it lead to Honeydukes' cellar. He thought that one could come handy if he needed to get supplies or goodies from Hogsmeade. Who knew how that could help his network later.</p>
<p>The other was a new shortcut from a dark corner a few paces outside the Dungeons to a similar corner by the library. Harry could not figure out the geometry of the passage. It was level and short, despite the fact that the entrance to the Dungeons was in the basement and the library was on the other side of the castle on the third floor. Regardless, it would make hurrying to some classes quicker.</p>
<p>Now he was just inspecting another corridor leading to the Astronomy Tower. The air in the corridor was very fresh. He noticed that the windows were all open up here. He stopped at one of them. It did have a beautiful view of the lake.</p>
<p>As he paused, he noticed a faint smell of something, … rotten eggs, maybe… and a hint of strawberries.</p>
<p>He looked around. There was nothing.</p>
<p>He had become good at finding hidden things. He started with the first easiest test. He walked along the wall, touching it, but not looking at it.</p>
<p>It worked. Close to the door that led up to the stairs inside the Astronomy Tower, he felt a corner. Using his hands to guide him, he stepped into a little niche. It was maybe four feet deep, with an open window. There was a small table, and build in benches to the sides. This was probably a nice place to study.</p>
<p>But someone had put up a fairly strong notice-me-not charm, to hide a small cauldron simmering on a flame. Harry would have walked past it, if he had not smelled the faint odor of eggs that came from the cauldron.</p>
<p>Harry smirked to himself. 'Now what is this?'</p>
<p>He searched around, but found no hint as to the content of the cauldron.</p>
<p>The whole set up looked like a resourceful student was behind it. Just who he needed as an asset in his network.</p>
<p>"Dobby."</p>
<p>"The great wizard, Harry Potter called." Dobby popped onto the right bench, and bowed.</p>
<p>"Hello, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on this, and find out who is behind this?"</p>
<p>"Dobby be pleased to help, sir."</p>
<p>Dobby snapped his fingers, and popped away.</p>
<p>Harry did not see any difference, but guessed that Dobby had placed some sort of tracking charm on the alcove.</p>
<p>He turned around and continued on his search.</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>On Thursday morning, after his morning run, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall. Every morning the post owls swarmed en mass to deliver countless letters and some packages. This morning was no different.</p>
<p>What was unusual, for Harry, was a nondescript large, brown owl that landed in front of him.</p>
<p>With some trepidation, he took the rolled up letter from the owl. As he did with Hedwig, he rewarded it with a few slices of bacon.</p>
<p>Harry had still not learned any detection spells for letters. After a few seconds of regret, and plans of asking Hermione for help, Harry nevertheless unrolled the letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Harry,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know we have only met in the worst of circumstances. That is, if one disregards the times I taught little Prongslet how to fly the toy broom. So, I would like to start from scratch. If you are open to it, I would like to exchange letters this year, to get to know you better. I am your godfather after all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before I share more about my time at Hogwarts, I would like to apologize for not being able to help you last year. I was in a Magical sanatorium in Switzerland, to recover and heal from my time in Azkaban. As much as I hated having to miss watching you compete in the famed Triwizard Tournament, I really needed the help. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess a good place for starting would be how James and I founded the Marauders on the Hogwarts Express. All four of us had never meet before that day. The Potters were a well respected middle class family. Your grandfather, Charlus, was not the first Potter to be a well known Auror. He was a hero during the war with Grindelwald. Anyway, this middle class, and reputable background was in stark contrast to my own Pureblood upbringing. My parents wanted me to look for connections with proper Purebloods, but I had always been a rebel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first memory I have of James were even before we actually met. I had just arrived by Floo with my parents. We were going to the platform proper, but were stopped by a small incident. You see, James never managed to step out of the Floo properly. On that fateful morning, he would have crashed into the floor as usual, but instead collided with a redheaded Muggle-born. The two looked a bit embarrassed, while they got up. And can you believe it, the first words James spoke to Lily were: "I'm going to marry you, some day." Of course the entire crowd around was roaring at that pronouncement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I did not actually talk to James until the train. James and Remus already knew each other from the primary school they had attended. Since I was a Black, I had received my initial education from private tutors. When my mother finally let me enter the train, the two had already found a compartment. Pettigrew and I peaked into their compartment at the same time. The four of us immediately connected over our great pranking plans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess we all start small. Even the Marauders. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you have any particular questions, maybe about your parents?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before I forget. Moody sends his greetings. Or rather, he wants to remind you to keep training. You know 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE,' and all that jazz. Dumbledore arranged for him to join me. I guess we are two marry escapees for now. Can't say I know how we can change that, but maybe Dumbledore knows what he is doing? I have my doubts. Do you have any ideas?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would love to hear from you, Moody said you had quite a few adventures. Care to share?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Give them hell,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>"Finally done with that blasted essay." Theo stood up straight and stretched. "Thanks for the help, Hermione. You really know how to explain things in a way a simple bloke can understand."</p>
<p>"You almost had it already, you know. But you're welcome." Hermione beamed. She loved being able to help others learning.</p>
<p>Theo packed up, and left. Harry remained seated, but he too packed up his school material. "I'm done for today, I think. Do you want to take a walk to the lake? It's still nice outside." He invited Hermione.</p>
<p>"That sounds great. The lake is beautiful with the fall colors all around it."</p>
<p>And so, they made their way down to the lake.</p>
<p>"So how did your first week go? Any surprises?" Hermione asked as they waked.</p>
<p>"Yes, there was one big one. You know how I asked Snape to let me take runes this year? I took some initiative and went to Babbling hoping to be able to take Ancient Runes I. Well, I am in Ancient Runes II now!"</p>
<p>"Are you serious? That's surprising. I have never heard of a student testing into runes late. Congratulations, Harry." Hermione gave him a tight half hug as they walked.</p>
<p>"I could not have done it without your help. Thank you. You're the best!"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Is Professor Babbling making you do a project, like our year did?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I asked her to group me with Luna. What was your project?"</p>
<p>"I made a simple rune based calculator. It can do basic arithmetic, adding, subtracting, multiplication, that sort of thing. I had hoped to make it do more complex functions, but it is already helpful for Arithmancy. I'm now working on getting more complex functions to work, like sine and cosine, that would help even more. It worked out great, it's a ready made project for Runes III. How about you?"</p>
<p>"Luna and I have not really gotten anything concrete. She wants to do glasses with Nargle vision. I was thinking something along the line of magical walkie-talkies. Although if we want to go with her suggestion of glasses, I would not be opposed to night vision glasses. We have not had our meeting with Babbling, so I don't really know what is feasible."</p>
<p>"I think your both of your ideas are feasible, but will probably require a lot more work than the average project."</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could make something that we can use in my project this year." Harry said, referring to his network project.</p>
<p>"Our project." Hermione corrected him, "I'm going to help you as much as I can."</p>
<p>The two talked about runes some more, then the conversation drifted towards other activities. Harry shared a bit about his full schedule.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've resumed my training schedule from last year. Theo often joins me. Which is great, but he seems quieter than last year. I don't know how his family is doing, with what happened in the spring. His father might be putting him under pressure."</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how we could help him against his father? It can't be easy with a former Death Eater in the family. It seems like all our home lives are a bit rocky." Besides the Death Eater Father, and the Dursleys, … being the Dursleys, Hermione must also be referring to what she had shared about her parents.</p>
<p>"All I can think of doing, is try to be a good friend."</p>
<p>"It's just frustrating to think that we can't do anything to help these situations." Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>"I have been meaning to ask, since the prefects meeting in the train. What about you and Ron? Are you … what is going on?" Harry shifted the conversation.</p>
<p>Hermione appeared to close up a little bit, but nevertheless answered the question, "I told you, we did not write much this summer. … After the prefects meeting, Ron pulled me aside and told me that he thought, we were not a good fit. So, he broke up with me."</p>
<p>"How do you feel about this?" Harry wanted to dance inside, but he put his own feelings and goals aside for the moment. He wanted to be there for Hermione as a friend first.</p>
<p>"At first I was very upset. I thought we could make it work. But then, with a little bit time to think about the reasons Ron gave, I realized that he was probably correct. We have very little in common. I mean, you already pointed this out last year. I think I have accepted it, and feel actually a bit freer."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you are doing better."</p>
<p>At this point they reached the lake. They settled down by the shore. For a few moments they just sat quietly, enjoying the fall scenery and the silence.</p>
<p>Harry broke the silence. "So, have I was wondering how much you progressed with Occlumency this summer. Do you want to look at that?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why not?"</p>
<p>The two shuffled around, so that they sat facing each other.</p>
<p>"All right, if you permit me, I'll enter your mind." Harry warned Hermione.</p>
<p>"I trust you." Hermione gave her consent in a round about way. Harry nevertheless noticed how nervous she was. If he was honest with himself, he was just as nervous. He knew what Snape had done last year, but he had never used Legilimency before.</p>
<p>But there was no other option at the moment. For Hermione to be his most trusted friend and adviser, he had to be sure that she could keep his secrets.</p>
<p>"<em>Legilimens.</em>" Harry entered Hermione's mind.</p>
<p>Harry carefully moved about her mind. He was very slow and tried to make sure that he only looked at the structure and arrangement of her thoughts, not at the content. He did not want to betray Hermione's trust.</p>
<p>Harry felt very unqualified. He knew that this was based on reality, a Legilimens in his second year should not be teaching someone else Occlumency.</p>
<p>His nagging anxiety soon disappeared. His focus became the incredible order that reigned inside of Hermione's mind. He was amazed. Harry doubted his own mind was as ordered, despite his more advanced Occlumency.</p>
<p>It was as if he entered the library of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>But then he noticed. Hermione showed no signs that she noticed his presence. Harry knew that he was not partially sneaky right now. Covert or even just discrete Legilimency was well beyond his elementary skills.</p>
<p>He tried to make some noise, but there was no sign of recognition.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, mentally, and wondered. The exercises Hermione had studied this summer would not even begin to raise her defenses, but they should have prepared her mind for it. She should at least recognize that someone was entering her mind. Maybe not an expert Legilimens like Snape, but if someone blatantly entered her mind, she should notice that.</p>
<p>Harry canceled the connection.</p>
<p>"Did you detect me at all, while I was in there?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"You were…? I was waiting for you to begin." Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>"Let me try one more time." Harry said. <em>"Legilimens."</em> Once again there was no sign of recognition, so he quickly ended the spell.</p>
<p>"Very curious. Your mind is more ordered than mine, but you seem to…" Harry stopped he did not want to make Hermione feel bad. They needed to find the underlying reason. "What is the reason behind the mediation exercises we both did this summer?" He asked her to see if she understood.</p>
<p>"In order for Occlumen to build defenses, we have to lay a foundation, by using meditation techniques to order the mind and make the thought process more logical, we do that, and hopefully avoid the painful path Professor Snape used for you last year."</p>
<p>"All you said is correct, but it is only part of the reason." Harry now saw what was wrong, and tried to explain it to Hermione, "From what I see, you have an extraordinary ordered mind. I imagine your meditations this summer have only increased this order. If you truly want to become a Occlumen, you have to build magical defenses. It is not the shape of the mind that defends it, but your magic. By ordering your mind, you make the mental landscape more defensible, but it still needs your magic to defend it. A castle is ideal for defending, but will be overrun immediately if there are no soldiers to defend it. This is why Muggles cannot be Occlumen. They can order their mind as much as we can, but will never be able to build mental defenses. They lack the magic required."</p>
<p>"What about squibs?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Harry frowned in thought. They had some magic, but was it enough? "I wonder… But lets not get distracted." He shook his head. "When Snape lay my Occlumency foundation last year, he used force to order my mind, but this also caused my magic to react, to start to try to get the foreign interference out. As much as it hurt, there was a point to the pain. Now I don't want to hurt you, nor do I have the skill for that approach, so we will try to lay your foundation in a different manner. It will be a bit slower, but it will be all your work. The end result will be that your defenses will naturally align mind with magic. This is another difference fromlike Snape's method. I still have to tune my defenses, which is my Legilimency project for the year, and why I'm doing these exercises as well."</p>
<p>"What went wrong? I followed the instructions very carefully, Harry." Hermione almost pleaded.</p>
<p>"I don't know. How about you practice them, while I'm observing you from within your mind. Maybe we'll see something."</p>
<p>The two stayed by the lake, until the fall sun began to set. Harry was almost sure that Hermione was doing everything correctly, yet she was missing an essential component. Somehow they could both not see what it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2020 is over, lets hope 2021 turns out better! I think I may have gone too heavy with the cheese in Sirius' letter. Oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The First Saturday of October brought great excitement to all level headed Quidditch fanatics in the school.</p>
<p>Try-outs.</p>
<p>For the entire day, there was going to be a spectacle at the Quidditch pitch.</p>
<p>Slytherin was lucky and was assigned the first slot for try-outs.</p>
<p>Harry and the other returning Quidditch starters where there to help Graham Montague pick the right additions to the team. Besides the five returners, the group on the pitch contained about two dozen hopefuls.</p>
<p>In the stand was a sizable crowd. Mostly Slytherin, but also some friendly Ravenclaws, among whom were Hermione and Luna. In addition to those who only wanted to see the flying, there were also some observers from the other teams. All the captains wanted to see the basic talent from their rivals, to gauge what to prepare for.</p>
<p>Each house used a different selection methodology. Slytherin had the system in which the returning players were not required to compete directly with all contenders. Instead if there was a returning starter for a particular position, then the competition was all about the back up spot. The winner of that competition could then challenge the old starter, if he wanted.</p>
<p>Harry felt very secure about his spot. The last time he was challenged was in his second year. By the time of his third year, two seasons of nearly flawless Seeker play discouraged all from challenging him.</p>
<p>The spot of back up Seeker had been held by Terence Higgs, a year older then Harry. He was a decent Seeker but not great, but Harry had no doubt that he would remain his back up. Higgs had taken his demotion due to Harry’s discovery personally at first. In the years since, he learned that he was much better at Chaser anyway, and now doubled as a Chaser back up, with hopes of being one of the starters, if not this year, then at least in his final season next year. In a way it was bad that an older player was the back up. It meant that a younger player could not develop to take the spot when Harry would inevitably leave.</p>
<p>Back up did not sound glorious, but due to the dangerous nature of Quidditch, back ups often received quite a bit of in game experience. And of course countless hours of practice, that meant that upon the departure of the current starters, the back up had a big leg up on the competition.</p>
<p>Harry and the other starters floated around the contenders and observed them for about half an hour, while Montague directed the drills. Various maneuvers and position specific drills had to be performed. Then the Captain called the returners into a huddle around him. Only in Quidditch would such an important meeting take place thirty feet from the ground. Quidditch players just love to fly.</p>
<p>“Lets first get the easy stuff out of the way. Pucey and Higgs will remain our Chaser back ups. Higgs will continue to double as the back up Seeker. For back up Keeper I think we should stick with Harper. I don’t see any talent approaching theirs out there. Any disagreement with that?” Montague started without preamble.</p>
<p>There was general agreement by all. Pucey and Higgs had those roles for several years now and were already well adjusted to the team. Each had several hours of game experience even. They all expected to move on without much ado.</p>
<p>However, Harry did have a suggestion: “No argument there, Captain, but I would say we should add a third back up chaser, younger then fifth year.”</p>
<p>“They would never get the chance to play, Potter.” Malfoy objected.</p>
<p>“True, but they would practice with us. I know our primary objective is to win this year, not next, but we should still think about talent development. Montague, Warrington and Pucey will be gone next year. If we don’t start training more now, then we will only have you and Higgs with experience chasing. It wont hurt this year, to have a full back up Chaser line, but it will make a huge difference next year.”</p>
<p>Malfoy scowled at being proven wrong, but the others were all in favor, and suggested their own picks for the third spot. In the end they decided on Robert Vaisey, the third year who showed a lot of promise, even if his skill was far behind Higgs.</p>
<p>“Then, that is settled. Now the big one: Beaters, starters and back ups, your thoughts.” Montague moved the conversation on.</p>
<p>“There is no debate: Crabbe and Goyle are both the best Beaters we have, and they’re already a team. With them on our team, our opponents won’t know where to take cover.” Malfoy immediately pushed for his two bookends.</p>
<p>“Much as I am loath to agree with Malfoy, They are the best duo.” Harry agreed. He did not really care who ended up Beater, but wanted the best.</p>
<p>“No way, Urquhart and Hawkins are better.” Miles Bletchley said.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure about Hawkins. I would say Harper is better than Hawkins, but we already said he was back up Keeper.” Warrington said, “In the individual drills, Urquhart’s performance was clearly the best.”</p>
<p>“Maybe one on one, Urquhart is better,” Malfoy reluctantly agreed, “maybe. But when we put them together, it is no competition. Crabbe and Goyle are used to each other. They didn’t need to communicate at all, they knew what the other was going to do without a word between them. It would be a shame to break that up.”</p>
<p>“We could just let the two teams, play it out.” Bletchley said, “Urquhart and Hawkins versus Crabbe and Goyle.”</p>
<p>“No, we know who would win in that case. Hawkins would not help Urquhart enough. The question should be: are Crabbe and Goyle the starters, or Urquhart and one of those two?” Warrington argued.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go with team over individual play. Crabbe and Goyle have it,” Montague cut through the argument, “Urquhart will be first back up, and Harper will be second back up along with his back up Keeper role. If we find a better combination, will find it during training.”</p>
<p>All in all, Harry thought they had made the right choices.</p>
<p>The Slytherin Quidditch team was going to be solid!</p>
<p>After the try-outs were done, Harry moved quickly to the locker rooms, he tried to change quick enough to catch Hermione, but by the time he was back at the stands, she was gone.</p>
<p>He stayed for a moment to watch Hufflepuff warm up, but decided against staying. His personal opponents, the other Seekers, were practically assured already. Diggory, Chang and Ginny Weasley would probably have more competition than he had, but he was sure that they would come out ahead.</p>
<p>Thus it was not even ten, when Harry entered the Dungeons again.</p>
<p>The Dungeon was still mostly empty. So Harry noticed a few students arguing in one of the nooks. “… are operating in Hogwarts. They won’t let us stay neutral, soon we all will have to chose sides.” Harry could not see who said this.</p>
<p>“For may family, the choice is already made. My father was …,” Blaise Zabini cut of when he noticed Harry. Very much curious, on which side these Slytherins would stand, Harry quickly left to his room. It was not like they would continue the conversation with his presence. But he had a secret weapon.</p>
<p>Harry hurried to his room, as fast as he inconspicuously could. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled it over. He snuck back as quietly and quickly as he could.</p>
<p>But it was all for naught.</p>
<p>The common room was now completely empty.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>But it did reveal one source of intel that he had completely ignored so far. House Slytherin was a wealth of information. It sounded like some at least were aware of Voldemort’s return, and there was a discussion what to do about it. Some were recruiting, others wanted to stay out of it. Maybe a few brave or very ambitious Slytherins would be willing to side with him. If he only knew how to access and properly respond to the rumors and facts floating around the Dungeon.</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>Last year, after Harry had gotten his own room for being the fourth champion, he had made it a habit to always do his homework in his room. Upon reflection, he realized that this cut him off from all that happens inside the common room. While Harry really didn’t mind missing teenage drama, he saw that if he wanted to build a network, he needed to be easily found.</p>
<p>So Harry decided to be visibly in the common room Monday and Tuesday after dinner, and Thursday and Friday afternoon. He would not have minded coming also on Wednesday, but that night they had Astronomy, so he wanted to relax a bit before the late class.</p>
<p>For his go to spot, Harry picked his favorite niche. It was mostly a regular niche, as there where countless others around the main common room, underneath the balcony that encircled it. This one had the distinction of housing the terrarium of the pet snake of Slytherin.</p>
<p>The house had named the snake Slithers XIII, in honor of the twenty two Slithers who preceded him, going back all the way to Slithers I, who was was a gift to the house by Professor Corvinus Gaunt. The last head of house known to be a Parselmouth.</p>
<p>After his first discussion with the snake, Harry addressed him by is preferred name: SSSSam. SSSSam did not mind the regal name, but did not really react to it.</p>
<p>Besides the excellent company, this niche had the advantage that it was reasonably quiet. The snake was only a mayor attraction for the first week of the year, when it was new to the first years. Its monthly feeding sometimes brought a small crowd, of maybe a dozen. It was interesting to watch it dislocate its jaw to eat.</p>
<p>By the end of the second week it was well known that it was Harry Potter’s new homework spot.</p>
<p>Before the year started, Harry had hoped that he could make contact with people by offering help with DADA homework or defensive spell work. This plan had quickly derailed. Madam Umbridge’s class was so banal, there was no use tutoring it. The few students who struggled to understand the hogwash of the new textbook were not work cultivating.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, occasionally other students joined him. Mainly Theo, they worked together on Potions and Herbology. Truth be told, in those classes Theo was of greater help to him, than he was to Theo. Harry did at least help him with their continued combat training.</p>
<p>Despite what most outside the house thought, the Slytherin common room was in fact open to other houses, but in practice this was limited to only a few invited guest or study buddies from the house of Ravenclaw. The rivalry with Gryffindor obviously prevented them from being allowed in the room, and Hufflepuff was often too closely aligned with Gryffindor as well. And ‘Puffs just didn’t have enough ambition to be worth the time to most Slytherins. Harry thought that was not the whole story, but didn’t want to be the first one to invite one in either. The end result was that at least during the week, a hand full of Ravenclaws could often be seen studying with Slytherins.</p>
<p>One group that used this policy was the Ancient Runes study group, which met every Friday afternoon. In this group, Harry was joined by Astoria Greengrass and their respective project partners Luna Lovegood and Ronan Griffis, both of Ravenclaw. So the Ravenclaw dominance of Ancient Runes was helpful, since this way both Slytherin students had Ravenclaw partners. Their initial purpose was to work exclusively on the homework, but soon they found that even though they were in separate groups, it was beneficial for all to do some cross pollination for their projects.</p>
<p>Today it was Tuesday evening, so neither the Runes study group nor Theo were with him. Harry practiced the charms they had learned today, when suddenly Daphne Greengrass sat into the chair next to him.</p>
<p>“Do you have some time Potter?”</p>
<p>“Sure Greengrass, what can I do for you?” Harry was exited. Maybe, through helping her, he could add her to his Network. She would be invaluable.</p>
<p>“You know my little sister Isolde is the best friend of our Weasley.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think that is common knowledge.”</p>
<p>“Well, Isolde has come to me asking for help, and I don’t think I can do it alone. Mafalda is struggling with some of her classes. She missed several months last year, and has not had a chance in all classes to catch up.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t the Ministry last year say they would make sure she would catch up?”</p>
<p>“They did, but the Ministry has a habit of promising the best, and only doing the worst. The Department of Education ended up giving her a free tuition for all seven years at Hogwarts. Which for a Weasley is probably invaluable. But in the process, they noticed that she is not” Daphne looked around and whispered, “as pureblood as the other Weasleys. When they noticed that she was practically a Muggle-born, they abruptly stopped looking for tutoring over the summer.”</p>
<p>“What?” Harry’s voice rose several decibels. “Those … those bloody bastards. What use is a free education, if she can’t catch up? What have the teachers done about that?”</p>
<p>“Some are really helpful, others,” Daphne shook her head, “not so much. I used to think we were in the best school of magic in the world, now I realize, it is just the most prestigious school in Britain. Anyway, there are some teachers doing their job. Professor Snape has actually been working with Molly Weasley, that’s the mother of all the other Weasleys,” Harry nodded, he knew that already, “to get Mafalda caught up. Mrs. Weasley is surprisingly very proficient and between her tutoring this summer, and Professor Snape monitoring her now, Potions is not a problem. She might be a little bit ahead even.”</p>
<p>“I never liked him in Potions, but that is actually pretty cool. And he is a much better tutor one on one, compared to his lectures. What about the other classes?”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Weasley also knows her Herbology, so Mafalda was able to make up some of headway with that. Sadly, Sprout is not overly concerned with her. I’m not sure if Mafalda has enough knowledge of the material. Likewise, in Transfiguration, McGonagall does not really seem to care if she can catch up.”</p>
<p>“Are the heads of houses not supposed to be role models. No wonder, we have this feud with Gryffindor, even though they have cool people.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like they all act that way.” Daphne defended some teachers. “Flitwick and Sinistra are both helping her with extra lessons. Charms is my one of my strengths, so I offered to help her with it as well. I’ve talked with Flitwick about it, and she is progressing fairly quickly. I think she will have caught up by the Christmas hols. Astronomy doesn’t seem to be too difficult to Mafalda. I think we don’t have to worry about it.”</p>
<p>“I see why you wanted to talk with me, now.” Harry smiled. “Umbridge and Binns are both worthless teachers. Of course I can help Mafalda with DADA. Not that I will be using the text book.”</p>
<p>Daphne laughed, “I would never ask you to do that.”</p>
<p>“What about History of Magic?”</p>
<p>“I love the subject, so I have decided to teach both my little sisters and Mafalda some real history. Like you, I will ignore the class material entirely. Binns teaches the same thing every year, so there is no use recapping the last year for Mafalda. You are welcome to join if you want. I think it would benefit your ambitions to know why we ended up with the world we have.”</p>
<p>“That would be fascinating.” Harry said, “but just to make sure Mafalda will be all right. For History, Defense, Portions, Astronomy and Charms we found an acceptable solution?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and Herbology, sort of. I forgot to mention that Professor Snape offered to tutor her if she really needed it. He said that he was rather busy, but that if her grades were not up to speed by the middle of the term, he would be willing to tutor her. He looks very reluctant about it ...”</p>
<p>“He told me, ‘things have change.’ He doesn’t have as much time as he used to.” Harry dearly wanted to say more but could not, the vow from the spring holding him back. “I think I will ask Hermione if she could help Mafalda with Herbology and Transfiguration.”</p>
<p>“If she is willing to tutor Transfiguration, then I can make sure about Herbology. I was going to help her with Transfiguration as well, but Granger is much better at it than I.”</p>
<p>“So you are going to tutor her in Charms, Herbology and History?”</p>
<p>“It sounds like more than it is. In Charms, Flitwick will be there to help too, and I really think she learned a lot of Herbology already this summer. And as I said, I love History, and it wont be graded anyway. It should just be fun. Granger and you will have much more to do, to make sure she will fully qualify at the end.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that, but at least it sounds like a plan. Let me find Hermione and ask her. I’ll tell you what she says.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>As so often now, Harry and Hermione sat by the lake. The weather was getting worse, so soon they would not be able to come, but for now warming charms were enough to make it pleasant.</p>
<p>Like the last few meetings, they avoided the topic of Legilimency. They continued to work on it individually, but they could not advance. Neither could really proceed without a competent instructor to guide them, and so, by unspoken agreement, they did not talk about it for the time being.</p>
<p>Harry had another topic in mind.</p>
<p>“Daphne Greengrass approached me a few days ago. She is organizing a group to help Mafalda catch up.”</p>
<p>“That is a great idea. Do you think I could help.”</p>
<p>“We were wondering if you could. I suggested you could help her with Transfiguration. It’s a very difficult and dangerous subject, so it’s right up your alley.” Harry smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course, I can do it. Do you have a time set already?”</p>
<p>“You should talk with Greengrass. She is scheduling everything.”</p>
<p>“Next time I see her. I have Runes with her on Friday.”</p>
<p>A lull settled in the conversation. Until Harry thought back on the week: “Hey, Thanks for coming and supporting us at the try outs.”</p>
<p>“I had hoped you would fly more than you did.” Hermione replied, “I always love seeing that smile on your face, when you pull of a particularly crazy stunt.”</p>
<p>“Would you want to join me sometime?”</p>
<p>“No thank you. Humans were given two feet and no wings for a reason.”</p>
<p>“You need to learn how to use a broom. You’re a witch after all. And who knows when it would be useful in an emergency.”</p>
<p>“In that case I could just hold tight to you.” Hermione smirked.</p>
<p>“What if I am not around?”</p>
<p>“Would I be in danger without you around?”</p>
<p>“Err, well, does that mean, that I am to dangerous to go on a date with?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Potter, is that you asking me out?”</p>
<p>Harry did not know where to look. He hadn’t intended to ask Hermione out just yet. But, what’s done, is done. “Yes. Miss Granger, would you grace me with your presence on a little excursion down the marvels of the Lower Dungeons?”</p>
<p>“I would love to.” Hermione hugged Harry. He could not contain the sigh of relief.</p>
<p>
  <strong>HPU</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry had always really liked Charms class. Professor Flitwick was a teacher who both loved his craft of dueling and his profession as teacher. With his background in dueling, he had a breath of charms few could rival. In years past, and this year again, when the DADA teacher were rather lackluster, he build into his lessons various defensive charms. In this way, he ensured that his pupils had at least some practical defensive knowledge.</p>
<p>Transfiguration was not Harry’s forte, and the stern Professor, Minerva McGonagall did not make it easier. But he still had always more or less enjoyed the class. There was something … gratifying about molding things from one to another, at the flick of his wand. This year they had started to transfigure live animals, and it added a whole level of complexity. Before last year, he would have balked at the challenge, but now he reveled in it.</p>
<p>This year, they had both, in double blocks, back to back on Tuesdays. While it was exhausting, Harry looked forward to it. While his enjoyment of the two classes did not hurt, the real reason he looked forward had another explanation. There was a certain young witch in Ravenclaw Harry really liked working with, talking with and even just sitting quietly by the lake with.</p>
<p>They had just exited the Transfiguration class room and headed outside to go the next class. Harry had Care of Magical Creatures, but Hermione did not take this elective. They usually walked together until the staircase, where they had to go different directions.</p>
<p>The walk was calm like it had been the past weeks, until the two reached the split in the hallway. One direction from the split led to the staircase, the other into a rarely used auditorium.</p>
<p>It was not the busiest part of the castle, but there was a fair amount of traffic in the hallway.</p>
<p>Moody would have said that was all the more reason to be constantly alert, but Harry was much more interested with his companion at the moment.</p>
<p>Thus, Harry was not prepared when two sixth year Gryffindors, Cormac McLaggen and Jules Dullard intercepted them.</p>
<p>“Hey Mudblood.” McLaggen said. Harry was surprised to hear this from a Gryffindor, he was kind of used such inside the Dungeons, but had not heard it in the hallways so far. “We have heard some complaints, about you.”</p>
<p>“You need to learn your place.” Dullard said. He turned to Harry, “Move along, This doesn’t concern you.”</p>
<p>Harry was livid. When someone attacked his best friend and potential girl-friend, it surely did concern him. “I think you should apologize, before this escalates beyond your control.” He threaten.</p>
<p>The taller McLaggen stepped in front of him, while Dullard pushed Hermione down the emptier corridor.</p>
<p>When Harry saw how Dullard treated Hermione, he almost saw red. But instead of reacting violently, he used his long practiced dodging skills. He slipped easily past McLaggen, and then squeezed between Hermione and Dullard, pushing the larger wizard back with superior leverage. Just in case, he also drew his wand, but kept it out of sight.</p>
<p>He tried to calm down the situation, “Dullard, what are you doing? Why…”</p>
<p>“Get out of the way, or live with the consequences.” McLaggen tried to cower Harry. Both Gryffindors pulled their wands out.</p>
<p>Before either of the attackers could react, Harry thrust his head into Dullard’s stomach. Dullard was too close and could not dodge.</p>
<p>McLaggen threw a Depulso at Harry, but Harry shoved Dullard into the spell. Due to the angles involved, he was thrown at the wall.</p>
<p>Harry jumped away, trying to get Hermione out of the line of fire. He over-powered a cheering charm, which caught McLaggen unprepared.</p>
<p>McLaggen started to giggle manically. He tried to ready another spell, but he was laughing so hard, he was shaking.</p>
<p>At this point Professor Umbridge appeared. “What is happening here?”</p>
<p>“I saw everything, Professor.” Abigail Blevins, a seventh year Slytherin, who had been the sole bystander, said, “McLaggen and … I don’t think we’ve met?”</p>
<p>“Jules Dullard.”</p>
<p>“… and Dullard here wanted to talk to the Mu… Granger. Potter went mad and attacked both Gryffindors. He used a Depulso to throw Dullard at the wall, and some strange sort of hex to make McLaggen go crazy.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what happened.” Harry protested, “I was only…”</p>
<p>“Thank you Miss Blevins” Umbridge cut Harry off, “please bring the two victims to the infirmary, it looks like they’re in need of some assistance. Mr. Potter, for spell casting in the hall, attacking two students and using dangerous experimental hexes, I will take seventy-five points from Slytherin. I will also see you at detention for the next two weeks. Come to my office tonight at seven. Now go, I’m sure you don’t want to be late to your next class.”</p>
<p>With a self-satisfied smile Umbridge departed.</p>
<p>Harry looked at Hermione, he did not quite know how to react. The whole confrontation had lasted less than five minutes. He was surprised by many things. It had been a while since anyone had tried something like this. But he was also disappointed at Blevins traitorous explanation. Why had she sold him out? Slytherins tended to stand together, as a house.</p>
<p>Momentarily he was distracted from his musings.</p>
<p>“Thanks Harry, I don’t know what they would have done..” Hermione leaned in and gave him a quick pick on his cheek. And then dashed of to class. Harry was left alone. He was late to Magical Creatures, and with two weeks worth of detention.</p>
<p>Somehow he was still walking on clouds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I have become wordier as I write more, I don’t think that means better, any comments on that? The Quidditch scene is not completely what I wanted, but I wanted to add that dimension to the story. Any suggestions on making the Quidditch story line?</p>
<p>Please Review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>